


Worth it

by Igraine_smiley



Series: Our favourite demons + Aziraphale and Ryan (and Steven) [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Shane Madej, Demon Summoning, Demons, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Good Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: "Who dares invoking me?" he used his booming voice that echoed in the small room like it was an ancient cathedral."Beleth?" a scrawny kid asked backing away from the pentagram."It’s pronounced Shane actually" he lowered the volume of his voice. He was not going to be an a-hole to some kids.OrSteven made a deal with the devil you know. It was worth it.
Relationships: Steven Lim & Shane Madej
Series: Our favourite demons + Aziraphale and Ryan (and Steven) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267196
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to welcome Steven to the ghoul family with a silly fic! I liked the idea of Steven knowing Shane was a demon from the beginning. That's why he was so scared to watch unsolved.

Two kids were focused on a pentagram they had drawn on the floor with a bright red sharpie. A mom was going to be vey angry in a few hours, that was a given. They were attempting to summon a demon, like one did in sleepovers but this time it worked. They looked at each other for a split second before a yellow sulfuric cloud filled the room. 

It was actually quite common for a demon to be summoned in a middle of a sleepover. They even had regulations for it. It was a pain in the ass but so much better than being summoned by occultists. They hated those losers. Beleth hadn't been summoned for a while. He had been lucky. When the sulfuric smoke dissipated, he could see who brought him there. A couple of children! A girl and a boy. Quite open-minded parents they must had.

"Who dares invoking me?" he used his booming voice that echoed in the small room like it was an ancient cathedral. 

"Beleth?" a scrawny kid asked backing away from the pentagram.

"It’s pronounced Shane actually" he lowered the volume of his voice. He was not going to be an a-hole to some kids. 

"No, it’s not" the girl had quite the attitude, if it weren't against self-preservation he would find her bravery quite admirable 

"Wait, Kayla!" the boy interrupted and pointed a trembling finger at him "That’s a cat"

"Oh!" Shane exclaimed, he was back to his animal form. Damn it! "For your information I’m a high-ranking demon" he smiled as much as a cat could which was very creepy

"Well, you look exactly like Mrs.Thomphson's cat" the bratty kid said " Mr. Gatsby-boo"

"I'm a demony demon, you foolish mortal "

"Why are you a cat then?" the nice kid asked as he got a bit closer. The cat form wasn't very popular in hell, there everyone was scaled or slimy but on earth being a feline was a hit. 

"Well…" how did you explain eternal damnation to a child? He moved his triangular ears around and fliped his long tail "when we went down the naughty angel extreme vertical slide™, we get transformed into nasty creatures. One would think that getting the worst slide burn in history was enough punishment" he rolled his black demonic eyes "Don't start rebellions, kids. Unless you a sure you'll win"

"Nasty creatures?" the girl rolled her eyes " Cats aren’t nasty"

"I didn't make the rules" if he had hell would be a whole different place. There would be alcohol, films and popcorn, that's for sure. He stood up on his four legs and in a poof of black smoke he materialized his corporation. 

"You are tall " he kid admired his height "You should play basketball, sir"

"I don't do sports out of principle"

"Why are we chit chatting with the demon?" the girl... Kayla pointed at him "get inside the triangle, you fiend"

"Ok! You don’t need to shout" he sighed and walked toward the triangle but when he stepped on it, he noticed it was a dodgy one "is this Nutella?" he asked.

"The internet said we had to draw a triangle" Kayla answered

"With a hazel wand, genius" he said crouching to look at the Nutella demonic triangle on the wooden floor. 

"Right" the girl rolled her eyes "but we didn’t have that so we got Nutella. It has hazel in it, right?"

"Fair enough. I’ll give you creativity points" he replied and scooped a bit of Nutella from the floor with his fingers. He licked the Nutella without hesitation. He loved human food. 

"Yuck!" the boy who didn't introduce himself looked grossed out.

"What?" he exclaimed "Demon, remember? The five seconds rule gets extended a few centuries."

"The internet said you weren’t going to be this cooperative. Steven was terrified " so the boy's name was Steven. 

"Don’t belive everything you read on the internet, kido. That's one of our best jobs" he said "and It's not like i'm going to be an asshat to a bunch of children"

"We aren’t children" they complained at the same time.

"We are twelve" Kayla added.

"Exactly" he replied making them frown "why did you summoned me?"

"Kayla is failing math and her mum won’t let her go to my birthday party, sir. She’s my best friend, she has to be there" Steven explained without taking a breath.

"Why are you failing?"

"Math is stupid... and I just don't get it" she huffed

"She gets super nervous in the exams and mess them up every time, sir. She cried a couple of times" Steven added.

"Shut up" Kayla pushed him.

"Please don’t call me sir. Shane is fine" he made a pause to contemplate his options "I’ll help you but don’t summon any other demon. You are lucky I’m one of the cool ones"

"Kayla wanted to call Beelzebub" the boy snitched.

"Yeah... definitly do not call Beelzebub" the lord of the flies would have made them regret every decision that lead them to do a summoning "you must know we work with deals and debts, right? So you have to give me something of the same value of my favour or something I needed just as much"

"Like our souls?" Steven's face lost all colour "Please don't take our souls!" he whimpered and hid behind his friend.

"What? No!" Shane exclaimed "What would I do with your souls? Wait, you thought I was going to get your souls and still summoned me? Gee... the education system is so messed up." he wasn't sure which side came up with schools or even if it was just a human torture system all along. 

"So you aren’t going to get our souls?" Kayla asked.

"Nope, look this is what we are going to do" he was not going to do demonic business with a couple of children. He was a demon with integrity "I’m doing each of you a favor and since you fed me Nutella and I was carving something sweet. I’ll call it a deal."

"Cool" the girl beamed

"It's still gross" Steven added. 

"Know that I’m really stretching the rules here, so I’m going to draw a line. You’ll keep everything PG-13 and never tell anyone about this" he didn't want them to end in a psychiatric facility or something like that. 

"What? we don't get to brag?" Kayla asked.

"Take it or leave it, that's my offer" the kids looked at each other.

"Ok, deal" they said.

"So what do you desire?"

"I want to be super good at math. I want to be a GENIUS!" Kayla requested and Steven elbowed her "what?" she exclaimed " go big or go home."

"Ok, I like your style" Shane eyes flashed red "Done, try something"

"Here" Steven grabbed a piece of paper from his neat desk and scribbled something on it "do this equation" Kayla started to work on it without losing a beat. 

"is it ok?" he give the paper to Shane who nodded "It worked! Thank you! I feel so smart"

"You we are already smart" the demon said " you managed to summon me, right?" he was such a shitty demon "Shy one. What do you want?"

"I don't know" Steven stuttered "I mean, it's something you have to think about. I just wanted Kayla to come to my party"

"You can ask anything within the previous conditions" Shane looked at his watch "come on, I was watching a movie"

"Sorry! I've never made a deal with a demon before" the boy looked at the floor "can I cash it later?" he looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I'm not a ATM" 

"Please, Mr. Demon" Steven begged and he was not going to lie, the boy looked adorable. 

"Ok" the demon gave up " but the same conditions stand. Now can you break the triangle?"

The children let him go to continue with his unassuming life on earth. He was summoned again a couple of times, mostly by children or annoying teens. There had been an occultist incident but he prefered to forget about it. From time to time he wondered when little Steven was going to cash his wish and almost a decade later he got his answer. 

"OH! LITTLE STEVEN!" Shane exclaimed as he realised who had summoned him all over to L.A "not so little anymore, I see... so tought of something to ask demon Santa for?"

"I think so" the boy now turned a young man replied. 

"Took you a while!"

"Well... I didn't know if you were going to harm us of something but Kayla has been doing fine so..."

"OH! I see how it is. Using your friend as a guinea-pig is not nice, Steven" he was kind of proud but the boy look terrified "don't worry! I'm joking! I obviously condone that kind of behaviour. How is little Kayla doing by the way?"

"she's working at NASA"

"shiiiit" he blurted "I definitely went overboard, didn't I?"

"yes" Steven smiled "yes, you did. Her mom is delighted though"

"and what are you up to?" 

"I applied for a job in a new company" the boy said. 

"What kind of company?"

"A creative one... They make videos..."

"Are you a porn star or something? Because it sounds like it" Shane interrupted "I mean... is ok if you are... I guess"

"What? NO!" Steven yelled "what? Why would you think that? It's a digital media company tying to start making audiovisual content for YouTube. I think I can do good things there"

"Ah! I love creativity. I'm one of the few creative demons, you know?" he replied "so what do you want? be hired?"

"No, that's the thing. I was already hired" Steven explained "I want to create something great! something people would like. I want to have that opportunity"

"It's a deal" Shane eyes flashed red "why didn't you cash your deal before?"

"I wasn't sure if it was worth it" 

"Oh, Steven it's definitely going to be worth it" the demon smiled "so tell me more about this place. It's sounds very interesting"


End file.
